Automated vehicles have been configured or programmed to stop and wait when pedestrians cross a roadway or travel-path forward of the vehicle. However, if a large crowd is the source of a steady stream of pedestrians crossing a roadway where there are no traffic-signals (e.g. walk/don't walk signals) to control the flow of pedestrians, or the pedestrians are crossing at a location that is not a designated cross-walk, or the pedestrians choose to ignore traffic signals at a designated cross-walk, an automated vehicle could be stopped for an indefinite amount of time, which could cause a traffic jam or otherwise undesirably disrupt the flow of vehicle traffic.